


you make me feel.

by pancake_akechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_akechi/pseuds/pancake_akechi
Summary: Spoilers for P5R I guess? "Happy" Bad Ending
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pancake's Persona 5 AU





	you make me feel.

**Author's Note:**

> forst time writing porn thats not like in rp form? I hope its alright.

The brunette stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his hands gently resting on the side edges of the sink. The eyes he stared at in the mirror showed little emotion, and the water rolled down his face and arms, clinging to his face in beads, before cascading down his cheeks, eventually, dripping back down to the sink. Back to where it belongs. Blank expression. A phone chime. The soft tune of a piano playing made him snap outta his thoughts, wiping his off his face with a towel, and leaving the bathroom, turning the light off behind him. The soft piano became louder when he entered his room. His phone was ringing….and he knew exactly who it was. Well, even though he didn't want to….he should probably pick up the phone.

Picking it up, he hesitated only two seconds, before accepted to the call.  
"Hello, Akira-san….what brings you to call me at this early in the morning?"  
He put his usual facade back on. It was hard to tell it was even one in the first place, but he had to put it up around others, keeping how he really felt under a mask. A cracked one, though hardly anyone could tell.

As his 'friend', Akira began to talk, the more he did, the more he hated this.

"Akechi, I just called to say that I won’t be able to make it for that chess game with you today. Makoto’s running a really bad fever...and I’m worried about her.”

“I see...well, that’s alright. I understand.” Akechi made sure to sound a little bit

Akira apparently noticed the shit in his tone.  
“Are you sure? If Makoto turns out to be fine, I could always--”

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll talk to you another time, as I’m kind of busy right now.” Before Akechi hung up the phone, Akechi added, “oh, and….congratulations on your engagement.”

“Thank y- wait, who told you abou-!!” But he had already hung up the phone. His facade dropped, and he set his phone down on the nightstand, turning it off for now….mostly to avoid being bothered….because he had another problem to take care of at the moment. Normally, he’d just ignore it….but...he hadn't gotten off in so long….and he didn’t have anyone to do it with. Naturally...the former detective prince would just take care of it himself. He sat next to the night stand, and opened the drawer. No one really knew he had these items...besides him, and his bed. In his hand now was an unopened bottle of lube, and a single, silicone made ….dildo, he remembers they were called. He had done a lot of research regarding what was the best company to get from, and it seemed the safest one had been from a brand called ‘Bad Dragon’. Akechi was nervous, as he had never done this before. Maybe, If Akira had accepted his love confession a few months ago….no, never mind that, he’d rather deal with this while he can.... though, there seemed to be a bit of a dilemma….he had meant to buy the toy in a...medium size….but this one was the large one…  
That just meant there was more work to be done….it didn't help that it was thick as well. This might take longer than he probably would've thought. As long as he didn't make too much noise, he'd be fine…. that's what he told himself.

The brunette would lightly bite his lip, as he slid his pants off, after freeing them of his belt...as well as his underwear. He would then get in a better position for this. On his elbows and knees, he'd set the toy aside, as he opened the bottle of lubricant, and put some on the fingers of his left hand, since that was his dominant one. Well, here goes nothing, he thought to himself. His left hand would carefully go to his hole, with him looking over his shoulder the best he could. The first finger slipped in with relative ease, but the second one made his elbows go weak, and now he was first first into a pillow. A quiet moan of fuck left his pretty little mouth. He used those two fingers, as well as a bit more lube, to work his little hole slowly open. Burying his face into the pillow, small groans escaped his mouth. That was when he started to….imagine things.

"Look at my poor little Goro…you really haven't gotten off in a long time, have you…?" Came the voice in his mind. Whether it might be Loki or Akira's voice, it was probably the latter of the two. This was a memory, in fact…. of the one time Akira had invited Goro up into his room...right after first infiltrating Sae's Palace. At first, it had seemed like he just wanted to talk...but it had carefully escalated into….well….where he was now, basically. On his knees, face stuffed into the pillows of Akira's bed. Right now, he'd just the memory guide him.

".....F-fu….Ck…."

"I can't hear you, Goro…" Akira purred back then.

Akechi would whimper and whine, causing Akira to insert another finger. Goro inserted another finger into himself, causing him to start to feel the pain. 

"....I-I need…pl...ease…." Would work himself even more wider, just for his dick. He couldn't help the drool that ran down his chin. He was so close to being able to fit him in….just one more….and then his whole hand. Before he put the fourth finger in, the detective prince would use a bit more lube. If he was gonna fit the whole thing in, as the thing was large. there was no guarantee his fist would be wide enough, but he'd try. The thickness was less of an issue….the length however….it was long. too long to probably take all of it, for the normal person...but he wasn't just any old detective….Akira had complimented his skills on taking things up his ass. 

"Good boy….my Goro is being so good for me….how's it feel that you're going to get claimed by the leader of the phantom thieves….?"

Akechi said fuck it, and he put his whole hand in, and he began fisting himself. Just that alone was enough to make him cry out, and cum for the first time.

"Oh? Did my little Goro cum…? without my permission….?" Akira would smirk, and Akechi had known at the time that he was in for it. Because when he had said that, Akira had slid a small ring onto his already throbbing cock. Now, he didn't have one of those right now….and he was glad for it. 

Akira wasn't even really here….this was just him….alone...chasing one of his fondest memories. A sad sight to see. That's when Akechi removed his hand, after he had felt like he had done it long enough. He managed to prop himself up on his elbows once more, and he carefully reached for the large toy. Grabbing a hold of it, he took the white and sticky lube substance, and he put it all over the large toy….especially the part he would probably have the most trouble getting in him….the large knot. Yes….he had bought one with one of those on it….mostly to satiate….another one of his kinks.

He'd roll over onto his side then, as he let his right hand take hold of his right asscheek, spreading his hole open a bit. Akechi would position himself, so he wouldn't fall off the bed, and he used his left hand to carefully insert the tip. The toy pushed inside of himself, and he let out a soft, but almost feminine moan.  
The toy was hard, but not too hard….it was firm where it must be. it was also a bit flexible, so that was always a plus.

As the toy went farther in, he couldn't hold back anymore. He buried his face into the pillow again with a whine. Oh, how badly he'd like for this to be Akira's cock right now. He starts off slow, his hand gently pushing the toy inside of him, and out again, at a relatively slow pace. He lets out a groan from the pleasure. 

"...A...ahn….~ He finds himself saying...well, more like it was the sound he made when he carefully sped it up.  
"k- 'kira…..fuck….I need…."  
The former detective decided to go as fast as his hand could handle. As he got closer, his noises got more loud, and more pleading.

"Joker….K-'Kira…..hah….a-ah…!"  
He could feel the toy 'cum' in his pretty little ass, and he'd take his phone, and start filming himself….not like he planned to send it, though.  
"H-ehh...ah…hey...j-joker…." He said with a smile on his face. his hair was all messed up, and his lips were pink and swollen a bit. He was sweating a bit, but it was the kind that usually happened when aroused.  
"…bet you must...m-miss me...fuck….s-sometimes….d-don't you….? Your- ah….l-little Goro….huh….?"  
The bed underneath him was creaking, and Goro was feeling really close to coming.  
"Your little….hnn…! princess…! H-HaH…A-AkirA!"

A shudder runs through his body as he suddenly cums. The toy suddenly slipped further inside, an almost strangled cry left his lips. He stopped the recording. Shit. Holy… 

Carefully, he managed to get the toy free, biting back a moan. He could now feel himself leaking cum that was inside the toy. Akechi was left panting heavily. 

After a few minutes, he heard a knock at his apartment door. Alert, Akechi casually hides the toy under his pillow, and he pulls a pair of shorts and his shirt on. He ran a hand through his hair to look at least somewhat presentable. 

Another knock, and he managed to make it to the front door. His legs felt like spaghetti, though he got there in one piece.

"Yes-? Oh- It's you…"

"Is something the matter, Akechi-kun?".  
The taller figure asked with a head tilt to the side. It was Kitagawa….he hadn't seen Yusuke in months…!

"It's just….it's been months since we last spoke…a-and I'm a little surprised…why me, of all people…?"

Yusuke gave him a weird look, shifting his bag art supplies a little.  
"You're my friend…? If you want I can go--"

Akechi suddenly grabbed hold of the other's hand.  
"N-No…! P-Please, come in, would you…?"

Yusuke was promptly ushered inside. Akechi sits on the couch.

They sit in silence for a while, until Yusuke speaks up.

"....so…I'm taking a guess here….you're still not over him?"

Akechi only nods. Yusuke sighs, looking away.

"Everyone's worried about you, you know…especially me and Ryuji."

"....So what?"

Yusuke didn't seem sure how to answer. Figures.

Akechi just leans back slightly, avoiding eye contact.


End file.
